Slave to the Moon
by Ozlover3
Summary: Finn is in the woods alone and gets bit by a wolf. Werewolf Finn and eventually Werewolf Rachel and what goes on in their lives while struggling with this condition.
1. Prologue

After hours of studying when Finn got home from the championship football game (which they won) he was feeling stressed and overwhelmed. That led him here, the dark woods behind his house where he went to walk when feeling stressed. Between football, glee club, basketball, his girlfriend Rachel and several other clubs and sports he came here quite a bit.

Finn was careful not to go too far into the woods seeing as how it was late and dark. He walked on the few hiking trails he was familiar with unaware of the shadow that was visible in the moonlight, and it wasn't Finn's.

As he walked he noticed footprints that were not his own on the unfamiliar path ahead. It made Finn a little nervous but he turned around and continued walking where he knew best. He thought about heading home but-

As if she knew he was thinking about coming back, he heard faint calls from his mother about how it's too late and to come home. Checking his watch he saw that he had been here for almost 3 hours so he started to head home.

Finn had only walked 3 steps before he heard low snarling coming from behind him. Finn decided to ignore it and continue walking. The snarling only got louder. Finn walked some more. The snarling got closer and so loud Finn swore it was right behind him. The thought suddenly struck him whatever was making the sound probably was behind him.

Finn took a deep breath and slowly turned around. What he saw shocked him at first and because he was unaware it would change his life forever.

His eyes were met with a frighteningly beautiful silver with touches of white wolf; but the thing that struck Finn the most was the cold, black eyes and mouth open enough to expose a few sharp teeth that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.

Finn was frozen in fear and shock. Finn's never seen a wolf in these woods _ever_. Not even in Lima. What should he do? Call his mom? Run? Call for help? 911? Finn didn't know what to do. So he picked the common response. Like an idiot he ran. He ran and didn't even look back to see if the wolf was following him. He ran until he saw his house then collapsed on his back from exhaustion. He closed his eyes in relief that the worst was over and everything was gonna be fine once his mother-

His thought interrupted by loud snarling. Finn lifted his head and saw the wolf standing over his feet. He slowly crawled back towards the shed in the backyard.

The wolf followed slowly stalking forward looking at Finn as if he was prey. In shear panic Finn called out for help and his mother. This startled the wolf and caused it to pounce on top of Finn starting a fierce fight.

Finn was holding back the wolf to protect himself as by then it's teeth had come out and it was ferociously trying to bite him and snap at him. Finn held on for as long as he could until fatigue took over him. As soon as Finn's grip loosened even a little bit the wolf used all it's strength to subdue Finn and bit him so quick that Finn wasn't even sure it happened until he felt the pain.

Finn started screaming out of pain and the fear of dying. Finn's screams filled the night until he went unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1

Rachel quickly got out of her car after speeding to the Hudson's house. Not 5 minutes later she had gotten a call from Carole about Finn.

5 minutes ago:

Rachel was doing her nightly ritual when she got a call on her cell phone

"Hello?" Rachel answered.

"Hello Rachel? Something's happened to Finn." Carole replied in a panic.

"What happened? Is he alright?" Rachel said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I don't know, I haven't looked yet but I heard him screaming from the backyard and my first thought was to call you. Oh excuse me I'm being rude, is this a bad time?" Carole said, trying to remain calm.

"If it's about Finn? Never." Rachel quickly said.

"So is it possible you can come over? I know my son would want you there and I may need help with him." Carole said unsure.

"Of course. I'll be right over." Rachel said immediately.

Present time:

Rachel ran up to the door and quickly knocked three times. Rachel rocked back and forth on her heels while waiting for Carole to answer the door. Carole answered almost immediately as if she had been waiting on the other side for Rachel then ushered her inside. Carole led her to the backyard where she saw Burt and Kurt leaning over something. It looked like a person. Then she saw brown hair. Finn. Rachel ran to him and sat down beside him then decided to look.

Finn had a huge bite mark on his right arm and scratches all over his face and torso. He was bleeding a lot especially from the bite and a few of the major, deeper scratches.

"Call an ambulance! He's really hurt! Call already damnit!" Rachel said hysterically then buried her face into Finn's chest breathing in the smell of Finn.

"We already have! You don't think we care about him too? Of course! They said they'd be here in 10 minutes." Kurt yelled back at her although instantly regretting it.

"How long ago?" Rachel said lifting up her head and wiping away her tears.

Kurt looked at his watch. "Well look at that. 10 minutes ago." Kurt said with slight surprise.

At that moment all four remained silent as they heard the ambulance coming down the street. Carole left to go greet the paramedics while Rachel insisted she stay with Finn even in the ambulance. Carole came back with two younger men dressed in proper uniform with a stretcher in tow and showed them to Finn.

They gave him a once over then paged on their pagers. They carefully lifted Finn onto the stretcher and rolled him out to the ambulance. Rachel silently followed behind them keeping her head down, careful not to show her tears.

She got into the ambulance after Finn and texted her dads that she won't be coming home. Rachel sat back and carefully stroked Finn's hair trying to at least reassure one of them.


	3. Chapter 2

The next night:

Finn woke up dazed,confused and happy to be alive. He wondered what happened all he knew was that the wolf attacked him then he blacked out. He looked around the room he was currently in and saw monitors beeping, a white divider curtain, chairs, a long narrow bed, and several almost dental-like instruments. It was safe to say he was in a hospital. That meant his mom found him. His mom. Oh Finn can't imagine what she must be going through right now. And Rachel. She must be a wonders where they are and neglects to notice Rachel asleep in the chair next to his bed because it's dark.

Finn tries to look for his phone to check the date and time. Who knows how long he's been in here after his attack? He finally finds his phone on the table next to his bed. Typical. It's 4:32 am on July 15. July 15?! That's only 1 day after he was in the woods and that silver wolf attacked. That's completely crazy. He feels fine, not even achy.

Finn tries moving his right arm but is jerked back. Finn flashes the light from his phone to his arm to see. There's an IV that prevents his arm from moving more than a few centimeters. He decides to examine the large white bandage on that arm instead. He assumes this is where he was bitty the wolf. He lifts up the bandage a little bit to look and suddenly his monitor starts beeping like crazy.

Nurses and a few doctors rush in the room and all the commotion wakes up Rachel.

"Hey,what's going on?" Rachel cried. Then Rachel noticed Finn awake and beamed. Sadly, her smile was short lived as the doctors escorted her out of the room to get a look at Finn.

"This is strange." One nurse says to another.

"What? What's going on?" Finn cries looking from one nurse to another.

"Entirely. He seems to be almost completely recovered. We should keep him another night for testing." The other nurse replies.

After an hour of several different tests which end up showing nothing Finn finds himself alone and decides to do some testing of his own. He feels different, a kind of different he's never felt before. For starters, his gums hurt. Like really hurt. Finn decides to start with that.

Finn sticks his finger in his mouth and feels around his gums. He freezes. Right on either side of his top middle teeth and tiny points sticking out of his gums.

What's happening to him? Finn will just have to find out.


	4. Chapter 3

Rachel waited over an hour to talk to Finn even just be with him. So as soon as the nurses and doctors leave she sneaks past them and looks in the window of the door in Finn's room. She saw Finn awake and touching his mouth. Huh, weird. What's he doing in there? Rachel suddenly gasped.

When Finn's upper lip raised so his fingers could feel his gums Rachel saw two little fangs on either side of his top middle teeth and they didn't look human. It almost looked as if Finn was a vampire but he would have told her right? Right? Oh my god, my boyfriend's a vampire and the wolf must have sensed it and that's why it attacked him. Sounds reasonable but how does she bring this up to him? Just tell him upfront he's your boyfriend he'll understand.

Rachel knocked once then slowly opened the door. Finn looked up at her and beamed his little fangs visible. Rachel winced and sat down in the chair next to him. Rachel debated with herself whether or not to ask him. She decided to work it into conversation. Rachel leaned forward and took his hand.

"Finn? Oh baby how are you feeling?" Rachel asked softly.

"Honestly, I feel a bit weird. My gums hurt, my eyes too and maybe my arm too but nothing really alarming. Plus I feel tons better maybe a bit hungry though but the food here doesn't satisfy my appetite." Finn said kind of strangely.

Rachel quietly gasped. Appetite? Gums hurting? Oh my god! He is a vampire!

"Finn, I know what you're talking about. I know why that's all happening to you. I know what you are. You don't have to keep your secret anymore, from me at least." Rachel said determined.

"What I am?" Finn said very confused.

"FinnIknowyou'reavampire!" Rachel said too quick for Finn to understand.

"Huh?" Finn said still confused.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Finn I know that you're a vampire." Rachel said calmly.

Finn was taken aback. He was stunned. How did Rachel think he was a vampire? They don't exist.

"You think I'm a vampire? Me? A vampire?" Finn was still stunned then started laughing.

Rachel sat there shocked. Why was he laughing at her? Could she have been wrong?

After several minutes Finn stopped laughing much to Rachel's relief. "Rachel I'm not a vampire. What on earth made you think that?" Finn asked.

"Well,uh. I kind of saw you from the window that you had little fang things in your gums and just now you said they hurt and nothing here satisfies your _appetite_! So I just put two and two together..." Rachel confessed.

"That's all?" Rachel nodded. "Well Rach I guarantee you I'm not a vampire but..." Finn stopped.

"But...?" Rachel questioned.

"I have reason to believe I might be something else supernatural." Finn said staring at the wall.

"What do you mean?" Rachel said shocked.

"Rach, I think I'm a.._.werewolf_." Finn said it slowly, anunciating each word.

"So what does that mean? Why do you think that?" Rachel said trying to absorb this new information.

"Well before the nurses and doctors came in I was looking on my phone about the symptoms of being a werewolf and oddly enough I had them all. Sore gums, Red eyes, aggression and fangs growing from gums as well as a craving for meat and blood. But the major symptom is changing on the full moon or within 5 days after bite. Full moon is in 3 days and I have to do this to see if I really am a werewolf." Finn told Rachel.

"So what are you going to do? Where are you going to go?" Rachel cried.

"Well according to movies and TV I should lock myself up somewhere and see if anything happens. But whatever happens I want you to stay away from me. I don't want you getting hurt if I'm right."

"Finn I want to be there for-" Finn cut Rachel off

"Please Rach if something happened to you because of me I could never live with myself. I wouldn't live." Finn said trying to calm her down but there was a hint of anger in his voice that told Rachel he was serious.


	5. Transformation

It was finally here. The night Finn and Rachel had been dreading since that day at the hospital. The full moon was tonight and possibly Finn's transformation. Rachel personally didn't want him to be a werewolf because life would be so difficult for him and hard to adjust to. Finn, on the other hand, thought it would be cool but wasn't sure if the transformation would be painful or not if he really was a werewolf.

Finn had found the perfect place. There was a cave with a cage in it right by the cemetery on the other side of town. Rachel came along with him for moral support and pure curiosity. Rachel and Finn got in Finn's truck and drove downtown to the cemetery. They waited in the car for what seemed like hours until it got dark and Finn had to go in the cage.

Rachel gave him a deep kiss filled with longing. "I hope you know that whatever happens I'll always love you. I'll always be there for you. I love you." Rachel said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey Rach, this isn't the end. I'll still be the same Finn. Well maybe a little different but still your Finn. Baby don't worry I'll be fine. We'll be fine." Finn wiped her tear and kissed her cheek then her lips.

Rachel watched him walk to the cage then went to trunk of the truck and got out a lawn chair and proceeded to follow Finn. Rachel set the a few feet away from the cage door andsat down.

Finn felt overwhelmed and needed to clear his head but a walk in the woods was obviously a bad idea after what happened last time. He walked into the cage, closed and locked the door then took deep breaths to calm him down. It was almost like he could feel the moon rising. It felt as if he was watching a clock when there's 10 seconds left till lunch. Eager. Impatience. He felt excited for the full moon and he had no idea why.

The moon was approaching the middle of the dark night sky. Rachel wished she could hold Finn and comfort him during these trying times.

Finn looked up at the sky through the hole in the ceiling of the cave. The moon was full, all he had to do was wait. Finn apparently didn't have to wait long as a strange sensation came over him. It was like a burning sensation, not too painful but not too pleasant either. Finn scrunched up his face in pain, a detail that didn't go unnoticed by Rachel.

"What's happening? Are you ok?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Rach it burns, do I look different? Hairier? Teeth? Anything?" Finn asked desperate.

"Nothing yet babe" Rachel said a little too happy.

Hours past with no signs of Finn turning. At 2 minutes to midnight Rachel was starting to doze off until the sounds of Finn's screams alerted her and shocked her that it forced her to her feet. Rachel turned to look at Finn and saw him shirtless (his shirt in shreads on the ground) and on his knees sweating heavily.

"Finn are you ok? Are you changing? What's going on?" Rachel cried hysterically.

"Rach I feel it, it's coming. I'm gonna turn. I'm gonna be an animal. Get out of here I don't want you getting hurt." Finn said his voice faint because of all the pain he was experiencing.

At exactly midnight Finn _actually_ turned. He started getting fur all over his face and body, the little fangs extended to full sharp canines, but then he turned into a wolf. He looked much like the wolf that bit him, like a regular wolf but instead of grey Finn was a nice chocolate brown colour and he was much larger.

Finn looked around the room where he was fascinated by what he saw; especially when his amber eyes laid upon Rachel. Finn felt as if he knew her and decided to watch her.

Rachel looked up and found 'Finn' watching her and saw he was still her sweet Finn no matter what form.


	6. Morning After

Finn awoke the following morning feeling very exposed and vulnerable. He then discovered he was naked. This would be the cliche downside of lycanthropy. He searched for his clothes and found them shredded all around the cage. He really wished he had a mirror right now to see if he physically looked different. He decided that feeling around was his only option at the moment. He felt around his gums just like before and found that his little fangs had become full size and were so long they went past his other teeth. He imagined they looked the way a saber tooth tiger's teeth are.

His next concern was Rachel. He looked outside the cage and found her asleep on the ground right next to the cage. Finn silently walked to the cage door and unlocked it, then he picked Rachel up and took her back to his truck. When they were almost at Finn's house Rachel starting waking up.

Rachel leaned over and kissed Finn's cheek. "Oh Finny I'm so glad you're alright. I felt so helpless that I couldn't help you when you were in such terrible pain. That killed me, hope it isn't like that every time you change." Rachel said.

"Oh Rach don't feel bad it's natural and it's over for now so don't worry, ok? And speaking of every time, maybe there are others out there like me that I can talk to about this" Finn said optimistic.

"There should be one obviously bit you and since you're a werewolf there must be others. But please be careful you don't know what these other werewolves are like." Rachel said worried like usual.

"Trust me babe, I will be. I'm gonna look it up tonight." Finn said. Finn started to walk into the house and up to his room.

"Hold it mister, we're talking about what happened last night." Rachel said firmly.

Finn sighed but sat on the bed and waited.

Rachel sat next to him and turned to face him. "So, do you remember anything from last night?" Rachel asked.

"Not really but I remember bits and pieces. They've been coming to me all day. I'll just get a quick image flash in my head and then it's gone. It's so strange. But lately everything has been." Finn answered.

"What kinds of images?" Rachel questioned.

"There's only one that I really remember. It was you Rach. You were standing on the other side of the cage looking back at me and you looked so beautiful just glowing in the light of the full moon. Breathtaking. It's an image I'll never forget." Finn said while staring at her.

Rachel wiped away a tear at the beauty in his words. "Let's get the elephant in the room over with. So how was your transformation? Pain? Feelings during? Anything strange? Tell me everything" Rachel demanded.

"It was unlike anything I've ever felt. It was oddly amazing to think that this happened to me. It felt like-" Finn was cut off by his mother calling him.

"Finn? Rachel's fathers are here to pick her up!" Carole called from downstairs.

"Ok Ma!" Finn yelled back. "Bye baby I'll call you later." Finn said then bid her farewell with a kiss.

After Rachel left, Finn was busy researching fellow werewolves in the area if there even were others. Finn found several numbers but decided on one he thought was reliable.

"Hello?" The person answered.

"Hi I'm Finn Hudson. I'm calling based on a website with this number about werewolves. This is Quinn Fabray isn't it?" Finn answered.


	7. Quinn Part One

"Yes this is she. So, Finn is it, why exactly are you calling me?" Quinn replied.

"Well see your website here talked about werewolves and I just had some questions-" Finn was cut off mid sentence by Quinn.

"What do you know of werewolves?" Quinn said suddenly interested.

"Nothing really just the usual that you see in movies and that's why I need your help." Finn pleaded.

"I'm still not following. Why do you need to know about werewolves so badly?" Quinn said confused.

"Um, how do I say this, I'm a werewolf?" Finn said not sure how she would react.  
>"You're a what? Give me your address, I'll be right over." Quinn said quickly then hung up.<p>

Quinn was there within 10 minutes since she also lived in Lima. Finn was just making a sandwich when there were several quick knocks at the door. Finn ran to the door and wiped his hands on his jeans before opening the door.

"Hello, you must be Finn. Can I come in?" Quinn said holding out her hand.

"Oh yeah I'm Finn. Nice to meet you Quinn." Finn side slapped her hand in greeting.

Quinn looked down at her hand then followed him into his living room. Quinn sat next to Finn on the couch the scooted away in embarrassment. What was wrong with her today? Quinn said to herself. She was acting like a giggly school girl over Finn. Did her subconscious know something she didn't? Did she like Finn?

Finn turned and shyly smiled at her. Oh yeah she was doomed. Doomed to forever love a boy she could never have. Quinn never told him this but she actually knew him before they met as of now. Quinn is just two years ahead of Finn and remembered him fondly from WMHS. She was head cheerleader and he was the adorable second string quarterback when Quinn was in junior year and Finn in freshman. Quinn liked him because of his quirkiness and at first that he was new and different but grew into something more. Quinn was launched from her thoughts when Finn started talking to her.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Quinn said waking herself up from her thoughts.

"I said, how did you get to know so much about werewolves?" Finn asked oblivious to her blanking out.

This was the question Quinn had been dreading. Should she tell him the truth? One look into those sweet amber eyes and she had her answer.

"Actually I'm a werewolf as well but I'm part of a pack. We are traveling all over the world looking for other werewolves and to visit our loved ones every now and then. The pack is led by my mate Puck, you should meet him and the rest of our pack. Finn what I'm trying to say is, we want you to join our pack."Quinn told him with pride.

**Hi guys. Sorry about that. I don't know what that was but hope I fixed it and hope you enjoy. Sorry the chapters are kinda short I'm new to this but I'm trying my best to make them as long as possible. Thanks to everyone for favouriting, following or giving nice reviews. Special thanks to GleekForever12345 who has been there for me since the beginning of this story. Thank you so much, I owe you.**

**Ozlover3**


	8. Quinn Part Two

Finn's POV:

Finn surprised by this first Quinn is a werewolf and now there's a pack. There's other people just like him that can help him understand exactly what he is now and best options for his condition. But that might mean leaving Rachel if he agrees and he could never do that. Quinn also said something about a-what was it? Muck? Pate? Oh that's right mate! What does that mean? Like husband or wife in wolf speak? He'll just have to ask.

"Quinn I actually would like to meet the pack. When would we go?" Finn asked.

"Actually Finn the pack is leaving in 5 days for New York so as soon as possible would be best." Quinn replied.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Because the pack is not in Ohio they're in the next state over in Pennsylvania. I came here to see my mother and father as well as the rest of my family. It can be a hard life barely getting to see your family, traveling 24/7, can be lonely, difficult to handle so make sure you choose wisely." Quinn advised him.

"Ok so when do we leave?" Finn asked.

"Well it takes a few hours to get there, we might need some more time for in case we stop for food, gas, hotel rooms." Quinn looked at Finn as she said the last part.

"Oh definitely we will need sleeping bags too and a tent. I'll have to find my queen sized sleeping bag and large tent as well as my backpack and the first aid kit." Finn continued listing things off to himself.

Quinn POV:

Did I hear him right? Queen? Does he mean what I think he means? Does he want me too? Clearly he does, he's being so obvious about it. A girl and a guy both of the same kind going together on a journey, both have the same type of passion buried within.

Quinn turned her face so Finn wouldn't see her blush from the thoughts in her head.

But, Quinn was absolutely sure of something. She would seduce Finn Hudson one way or another.


	9. The Reaction

Rachel's POV:

I haven't heard from Finn since yesterday. I hope he's ok and that he found the information he was looking for about his new condition and that everything-

Rachel's phone started blasting Faithfully both scaring her and causing her to smile because of those signature ringtone that is.

"Hi baby" Rachel said sweetly, a big smile on her face knowing he was ok.

"Hey babe" Finn said, a nervous edge to his voice.

"Babe what's wrong? Don't deny it I know you a lot better than that." Rachel said in a motherly like tone.

"I have to go away for a few days...and not alone..." Finn said nervous.

"Go where? With who?" Rachel said worried it was some girl who's prettier than her and wants to steal Finn away. Rachel knew she was over exaggerating but the worry was always there.

"To Pennsylvania with another werewolf named Quinn to go see her pack and learn more about what I am." Finn said excited.

"Oh baby that's great, I'm so happy that you're finally getting the information you need. This is a huge change in your life and you need closure to smooth over the gap and I'll be there every step of the way." Rachel said.

"Thanks babe that's amazing to hear. I want you to know I'll always be here for you too. Babe, does me going on this trip with Quinn?" Finn asked knowing it was secretly bothering her.

"Well yeah of course; this random werewolf girl wants to go on a road trip with my boyfriend. What does she even look like?" Rachel demanded.

"Why does that even matter?" Finn asked.

"Of course it does. If she's pretty I feel threatened as your girlfriend; but if she's not as pretty as me I don't feel as threatened that she's going to steal you from me. It's insane girlfriend logic but it's true." Rachel explained.

"Ok if you insist, but you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going anywhere." Finn said smiling at her. Finn took out his phone and found a picture of Quinn.

"Here, this is her." Finn showed Rachel the picture as he talked.

Oh my god! She is beautiful! Finn is beautiful! Beautiful people like other beautiful people. I'll just bet she likes Finn or at least finds him attractive. Just looking at her Rachel assumes head cheerleader in high school and possibly Harvard. No, Yale. No doubt this 'Quinn' was interested in her Finny. Their names even rhyme! It's a sign! Pretty girls as usual win the handsome guy and Rachel gets Jewfro.

"Babe? Is there something wrong? You've been staring at me for the past 3 minutes. I'm getting worried." Finn said his voice getting higher.

Rachel was shocked back to reality. "How can I? She's gorgeous and you're gorgeous. Match made in heaven. Even your names rhyme! Finn, Quinn. Finn, Quinn. See?!" Rachel said delirious.

"Rachel trust me Quinn has no interest in me whatsoever. You want to see for yourself?" Rachel nodded. "Come with us this weekend." Finn offered.

"Really? Ok. Yeah. I'll happily go with you babe. I'll happily share this experience with you." Rachel said excitedly then kissed him.

-Friday afternoon

Quinn POV:

I packed up all of my stuff and got in the car to drive to Finn's house. Quinn practically speeded over to Finn's out of excitement but was confused when she saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway. Quinn decided it must just be his mom. Quinn quickly grabbed her large backpack out of the back and ran up to the door and rang the bell three times. Finn answered the door with an adorable smile on his face that made her smile.

"Hey Quinn, come on in we're just adding a few last minute things." Finn gestured for her to come inside.

Quinn was confused when he said we but again assumed it was just his mom. That's so adorable what a big Momma's boy he is. Quinn walked out to the living room where she and Finn talked before and dropped her backpack on the couch. Finn came back in the room with a tiny brunette at his side.

"I've been so rude. Rachel, this is Quinn, the werewolf taking me to meet the pack." Rachel held out her hand. Quinn looked at it and gave Rachel a stone cold look. Rachel retracted her hand.

"Quinn, this is Rachel, my girlfriend." Finn beamed down at Rachel.

Quinn was shocked. "I'm sorry. Your what?!" Quinn said outraged.


End file.
